The Crew's Secret
by SmallerThan
Summary: Skipper notices that Kowalski, Rico, and Private are acting strange lately. Could his own crew be planning against him? PWEASSSE REVIEW!
1. Kowalski's Plan

The Crew's Secret: Part 1 Kowalski's Plan

_[Skipper and Kowalski were locked in an intense game of checkers. Both of the opponents were equally matched. Kowalski was, of course, a genius but Skipper hadn't made it this far with cheap strategy skills either. Skipper moves his black checker piece, it seemed like a good move to him. He realized that it was the wrong move though, when he heard Kowalski's laugh of triumph.]_

_**Kowalski:**__ [Smugly]_ And now it's time to put my triple flip checker trick to the test

_[Kowalski does a series of moves with his red checker piece that were as complex and impossible looking as would be expected of him.]_

_**Kowalski: **__[Smiling] _King me.

_[Skipper looks down at the checkerboard and realizes that those flip, turns, and twists had gotten Kowalski the winning move.]_

_**Skipper: **_I don't believe all of those were legal moves soldier.

_**Kowalski: **_Oh, but they are. I got the idea for the strategy by making a combination of some tricks found in this book. _[Holds up a copy of The History of Checkers] _Once I had a plan of action I analyzed the rules and made certain that it was all permitted. In fact-_ [Skipper waves his hands]_

_**Skipper: **_All right. I believe you. _[Grudgingly kings him] _

_**Kowalski: **__[Looses it] _I won? Yes! Ha! _[Does celebratory dance] _Who's the boss now?!!!

_[Rico and Private who had been busy watching T.V. turn to look at him]_

_**Skipper: **_Ahem!

_**Kowalski:**__ [Sheepishly]_ Oh. _[Laughs nervously] _Right.

_**Skipper:**_ Good game soldier. Now, how about some mind-numbing T.V?

_**Kowalski: **_Actually I just remembered that I forgot to do something. _[Takes out calculator and begins to punch in numbers]_

_**Skipper: **_What do you have to do?

_**Kowalski: **__[looks up from calculator] _Remember what I am forgetting.

_**Skipper: **__[Gives him an odd look] _Oh. Guess I'll leave you to that than._ [Goes to sit next to Rico and Private who were watching T.V. Kowalski goes to the other side of the roomi and begins looking over his clipboard. He flips the pages looking for the one that would tell him the answer to his calculations._

_**Kowalski:**__ [Muttering to himself]…_but what could it be that I am forgetting? I ran the tests for the automatic fish dispenser, wrote the blueprints for the time machine, and made the new triple turn checker strategy so what am I forgetting? _[He keeps looking and stops suddenly on a page gasping]_ Of course! How could I have forgotten? Oh, no! There's not much time, I have to warn the others! But how do I do this without Skipper noticing? _[He looks over his clipboard; Skipper is still busy watching the fishing channel]_

_[Kowalski walks up to Private, he'd be the easiest to get into the plan]_

_**Kowalski:**_ Err…Private…I eh…need your help with…the…err…I just need you to look at something.

_**Private**__: [confused]_ Well, sure Kowalski, what do you need?

_[Skipper and Rico look at them and shrug their shoulders. Kowalski rushes Private to the farthest side of the room and whispers something to him. Private gasps too and looks over at Skipper. Was it true?]_

_**Private:**_ We have to tell Rico and the others!

_**Kowalski:**_ I'll tell Rico while you warn the others. Hurry! We don't have much time. We have to be ready by morning and it's already late afternoon!

_[Private sneaks out of the lair. Kowalski tries to casually walk up to Rico. Casualty, however, was never a strong suit of Kowalski and Skipper notices his strange behavior]_

_**Skipper:**_ anything wrong Kowalski?

_**Kowalski:**__ [nervously]_ Wrong? No, what could be wrong? Nothing wrong in here!

_**Skipper:**_ Are you sure? You seem a little…jumpy. _[Looks around]_ And where's Private?

_**Kowalski: [**__Frantic]_ Private? Short stature, sweet nature? Oh, yes, he went to take inventory of the fish. And now that I recall, he did request that Rico and I help him.

_[Kowalski pulls Rico away form the T.V. and takes him up the ladder. Skipper is left all by himself. He felt that something was going on, but what? The fish vault wasn't outside so why had they left? And where was Private? Last time he had seen him he had been talking to Kowalski. Kowalski, of course! He knew what was going on. It wasn't very usual for his team to keep secrets from him so Kowalski would surely tell him everything if he pushed him enough. All he had to do was find him]_


	2. A Turn in Sides

The Crew's Secret: Part 2 A Turn in Sides

_[Skipper looks around. His penguin lair is empty]_

**Skipper****:** Kowalski? Rico? Private? Anyone? All my men seem to be gone. Perhaps they're at Marlene's.

_[He sneaks over to Marlene's habitat, careful to not be seen]_

**Skipper:** Marlene? Marlene! She seems to be gone to! This must be a complot, but from who? The only suspicious activity I have seen came from… _[Gasps]_ Kowalski!

_[Skipper quickly rushes to the lemur habitat. He finds it empty]_

**Skipper****:** No! Not the lemurs too! I may not like that deranged Ringtail but that doesn't mean he deserves this! I must hurry to warn the others before Kowalski gets to them to; he must be out of control!

_[Skipper goes to the monkey's cages, the elephant pen, the reptile room and even the kangaroo's corral. He finds every single one of them empty. Skipper gives up and slowly trudges back to his lair]_

**Skipper:** _[tragically]_ Gone, they're all gone. My crew, Marlene, all of them. But what is Kowalski planning? Is he in alliance with the enemy? He could be holding them hostage!

_[He jumps into the hole beneath the fish dish. Inside the lair he finds a suprising image; Private, Rico, and Kowalski watching T.V. calmly. Not exactly the condition in which he had expected to see them. He had visualized a demented Kowalski holding hostage the struggling Rico and Private with fast music playing in the background. Perhaps he should stop watching all of those dramatic action movies]_

**Private:** Hello Skipper! Out for a stroll?

**Skipper:**_ [Suprised]_ Private? Rico? Kowalski? What has been going on here? The entire zoo has been kidnapped! Where were you?

**Kowalski:**_ [Avoiding his last question]_ That sounds highly illogical Skipper. Perhaps you went to see them while they were busy somewhere else.

**Skipper:** All at once? I want the truth man! I can take it; if you've turned sides I'll still love you, in a hateful sort of way of course.

**Kowalski:** Turned sides? Skipper, are you suggesting that I have taken the contrary to you? Never!

**Skipper:** Than what's all this madness?_ [Nobody answers]_ Man? _[He looks at them, they all look down]_

**Private: **Well, you see Skipper…

**Kowalski:** Today is National Hide-and Seek-Day! And as I was "it" I tried to get everyone ready. We…err… thought you knew.

**Skipper:** Oh. Well, why didn't you say so? I love hide-and-seek it's good practice. Let's play!

**Private: **Oh, err…uh… we can't right now because…

**Kowalski:** _[Quickly]_ The game's already over

**Rico: **_[Nodding nervously]_ Agh!

**Skipper:** Oh, all right. I'm going to hit the sack than, I've got a hard routine exercise planned and I want to be able to keep awake during it. Good night man! Glad to know you're not acting against me.

_[Skipper goes to bed. Rico, Private, and Kowalski look at each other and sight in relief. It had been a close one, Skipper had almost found out their plan. Kowalski turns to Rico and Private]_

**Kowalski:** And now, we need to figure out how to get rid of Skipper.


	3. Skipper's Abduction

The Crew's Secret: Part 3 Skipper's abduction

[Three figures move along in the dark. It was nearing sunup so only their outlines could be made out. They neared slowly on their target; Skipper. The medium-sized figure takes out a steel cage big enough for one penguin]

**Smallest Figure:** [whispering]are you sure about this?

**Tallest Figure: **Absolutely. Skipper must not know about this. If he finds out he might try to intervene so we must keep him absent while the procedures are taking place.

[They near the sleeping Skipper holding up the steel cage.]

**Tallest Figure:** On my mark. One, two, th-!

[Skipper jumps up into position suprising them]

**Skipper:** Who are you? And what are you doing in my lair?

**Tallest Figure:** Skipper you must come with us. Want to or not.

**Skipper: **I choose not. Rico, weapons. Kowalski, options. Private, cover me. [He waits]

**Skipper: **Boys? Boys? [He turns and finds their beds empty. The figures take advantage of Skipper's distraction to shove him into the cage. The medium sized one hacks up a lock and puts it on the latch. They than put a blanket over the cage to keep Skipper's struggling from being heard]

**Skipper:** [Shaking the bars] Where are you taking me? Who sent you? And where's the rest of my crew?

[Skipper searches for a way to escape. The lock needed a combination and the only one capable of handling that was Kowalski. He tried knocking downs the cage's bars by throwing himself against them but they were too sturdy, all that managed to do was for his captors to almost loose their grip on him.]

**Skipper: **[To himself] nothing left to do but to wait and see where they're taking me. Maybe my troop will come to help me out soon. I wonder where they are?

[Skipper could hear a sort of rushing sound and an unpleasant odor reached his nose. His captor's footsteps echoed around. After a few minutes Skipper heard the sound of a door opening and than some whispering. He than felt himself being lowered down. Skipper prepared himself to face his enemy. The cover is pulled away. Skipper's eyes widen in shock.]

[And since no play is complete without suspense there's a short pause]

Rats? Rats had kidnapped him?

**Skipper:** What in the name of Rico's Mohawk is going on here?!

**King rat:** [Grinning] Why, didn't you miss bird? [Laughs echoed along by all the others in the room]

**Skipper:** To be truthful, I didn't.

**King rat:** well, that's too bad, because you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together today. Might as well start getting comfortable [Beckons around him]

[Skipper looks around him and realizes that he's in the sewer. The only way out was through the rat-infested tunnels and Skipper knew from past experience that they were no easy targets]

**Skipper: **What's this sick game about?

**King rat:** Your friends thought that you might enjoy spending some quality time in the sewer. So, want to play some checkers?

**Skipper:** My friends? They sent me here?

**King rat:** Who else?

**Skipper: **But why? I don't believe it. You must have some sort of brain control over them; otherwise my crew would rather be eaten by seals than to turn sides against me.

**King rat: **Yeah, yeah, forever friendships and all that. So how about checkers than? And we can make them interesting. You win you're free. I win, and you stay here to be our slave [Rats cheer]

[Skipper considers the options and decides that he had a pretty good chance of winning. Also it was the only option he had]

**Skipper: **Deal! But I must warn you rodent; years of living with Kowalski have taught me tricks that not even I understand.

[They begin the game. The rats cheer on their king from the sidelines. Skipper put forth as much wit and strategy as he can into the game. King Rat, however, seems at ease, and even bursts out laughing a few times during the game. Skipper would usually find this sort of behavior suspicious but at the time he was busy trying to remember Kowalski's triple flip checker trick. An hour later and a successful triple flip later and Skipper is only one move away from winning.]

**Skipper: **Get ready for it rodent.

**King rat:** Oh, no you don't! [Smashes checkerboard, Skipper jumps away]

**Skipper: **What was that for?!!

**King rat: **I'm tired of playing games. It's time for the real fun.

[All the rats surround Skipper. He tries to fight them but there were too many for him to handle by himself. They overpower him and shove back into the cage. Again they cover it.]

**King rat: **[Laughing] Time for you to find out what kind of friends you really have!


	4. Conclusion : Buttons!

The Crew's Secret: Conclusion Buttons!

[The rats lead Skipper away on the steel cage. This time he knew better than to struggle, he might as well save his energy for what was coming. 'Well,' thinks Skipper 'I guess that this is the moment of truth.' The sound of footsteps and the repugnant smell went away after a while and a few moments later Skipper felt himself being lowered down again. The cover is pulled away; Skipper blinks in the sudden light as his eyes adjust. In front of him stood Kowalski, Rico, and Private, all seeming exceedingly happy. Skipper was back inside his lair. The rats climb back outside chuckling as they went. Kowalski steps up to Skipper slowly.]

**Kowalski:** Hello Skipper. I realize that this might be a bit perplexing to you but I assure you we can clarify everything.

**Skipper:** And you will! Let me out of this cage. I trusted you lot and you got me locked up in the sewer! You know I can expect this out of… well, actually I didn't expect it out of any of you, but that just makes this situation worse.

**Private:** If you calm down we'll let you out and explain everything Skipper.

**Kowalski:** [Stepping Back] however you must first promise to not try to pulverize us.

**Skipper:** [Suspiciously] Agreed.

[Kowalski turns the lock to the correct combination and lets Skipper out.]

**Skipper:** Now what has been going on? The real on, not the fake on.

**Rico:** [Tongue lolling out] Buttons!

**Private:** What Rico said. If you come outside with us we'll show you.

**Skipper:** [Crossing his arms] After you.

[Rico, Kowalski, and Private look at each other and smile. Skipper raises an eyebrow questioningly. They begin to climb up the ladder.]

**Kowalski:** You know we also wanted to blindfold you but we figured that that would be pushing our luck too far.

[Skipper looks around and gasps. Out of all of the possibilities that he had considered over this one was definitely not one]

**Everyone:** Suprise! Happy birthday Skipper!

[Balloons surrounded the habitat. Everyone from the zoo was there. Skipper was definetly suprised.]

**Skipper:** It's my birthday?

**Private:** Luckily Kowalski reminded us all in time.

**Skipper:** You boys kidnapped me so that you could throw me a surprise birthday party? I'm touched. [Blinks back tears] I guess that I did train you well after all. [Turns to face them] But if you ever do that again you can bet your feathers that you won't be living long enough to throw another party again.

**Julien:** Eh, excuse me, but I came here to boogey oogey [Turns on music] Oh, here. [Claps hands] Although this party is not about me, the king, I am willing to show to you how nice I can be by presenting you with this present. [Morris hands Skipper a package]

**Morris:** Happy birthday Skipper!

[Skipper unwraps the present. Inside is a portrait of Julien]

**Mort:** Ohhh!

**Skipper:** …

**Julien:** You see Morris! He is speechless with the joy that my present has brought to him. I do that to others you know.

[Everyone hands their present to Skipper who opens them in turn. He gets a cowboy hat from Private, a new flamethrower from Rico, a birdfeeder from the rats (who seemed very amused about it,) a new coffee mug from Marlene, an automatic fish dispenser from Kowalski, fish from the flamingos, bananas from the monkeys, and so on. Once present time was over everyone goes over to join Julien who was definetly the life of the dance floor]

**Skipper:** [Dancing] And to think that I believe you boys to have handed me over to the enemy and kidnapped the entire zoo.

**Kowalski:** [doing what he believed to be dancing] Well, technically we did hand you over to the enemy.

**Private:** [doing some impressive moves] But we did it out of a good cause, and you were never in any danger. We told the rats that all they had to do was keep you entertained for a while and they would be invited to the party.

**Rico:** [Doing the moonwalk] Agh!

**Kowalski****:** [Still dancing badly] And the day that everyone was missing happened because they all went to get you your present while we persuaded the rats to let you stay with them. It was all part of the plan.

**Skipper:** [grooving] so there's no national hide-and-seek-day?

**Rico:** [spinning on his head] Nah, ah!

**Skipper: **[Shaking it] No matter! This is the greatest thing anyone has done for me. Well, except for the kidnapping me and making me think you'd betrayed me.

**Kowalski: **[Almost falls] Don't worry, it won't happen again. However… Rico's birthday is coming up.

**Rico: **[Stops mid-spin, gulps] Oh, boy.


End file.
